Forbidden Luver
by Devika Rai
Summary: Gabriella and Taylor are best friends. Taylor is dating Chad. What happens when a conversation between two friends turns... not so innocent? Rated for drugs and sexual content in later chapters. Taylor&Chad, Gabriella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own high school musical or any of its characters. Any characters you don't recognize from HSM are mine though.

**Forbidden Luver**

**By: Devika Rai**

For Gabriella Montez friends were the most important thing to her. She looked out for them, they looked out for her. She only kept the good ones close. Ones who were loyal and those she could trust. She had been in and out of luv many times. Love to her was someone she would always have a place for in her heart and never feel any resentment towards them. The so called times she had been in "love" had not been real to her. She called it luv because as much as she cared for them and did love them, she was never _in_ love with them. After they had hurt her and went on their way, she found herself able to move on without looking back. Except for the guy sitting in front of her at this moment. John. They had tried things about two years ago but it hadn't worked out. She had ended up hurting him without meaning to. Since then, anytime they had problems with the person they were with they would run back to each other. It hurt a little more each time but she realized she just couldn't let go. Maybe it was the fact that she had screwed things up. But she never forgot him and always forgave him for everything he did even when it hurt like hell. She always took him back as a friend even knowing that he would once again hurt her one of these days. She thought she had learned from one of her ex's not to believe a word guys said. But that didn't stop her from getting caught up. As she would come to realize that would be her downfall of sorts.

As Gabriella sat there with John and Tyler, she realized she needed someone new in her life. Someone to make her smile, to make life more interesting. Something was coming, she could feel it. Little did she know that this person wouldn't be exactly "new" to her life. That he would come from the most unexpected places, but he sure would make life a lot more interesting.

" Hey Gabs," John said breaking her out of her daze. "You know where we can get any weed from?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment.

"Idk. Chad might have some he might could sell you"

"Oh yea! Why didnt i think of that?"

"You're not as smart as me. Maybe if you would have finished high school..." Gabriella teased.

Tyler laughed at that. Gabriella always teased John for not finishing school. But it was only out of affection that she did. If anyone else were to gt on him for it, he would be pissed off. But he didnt mind when she did it. Gabriella wasnt the only one who couldn't forget what they had in the past.

"Shutup ignant ass," John said laughing. That was what he called her. She wasn't ignorant to him. She was _ignant_. Another sign of affection between two friends. " Are you gonna give me the number or not?"

"Now whos ignant? Here I'll call him."

So Gabriella called and talked to Chad. He agreed to trade them a 20 bag of tree for a 20 bag of white. So John went and got the white from his aunt who was also Gabriellas go to person and they left to go over to Chad and Taylor's. Chad had told them to call when they got there because he would have to come downstairs because Taylor was sleeping and he didn't want her to know he was getting white. John went out meet him and Gabriella and Tyler stayed in the car.

"I think theres something wrong with me," she told Tyler watching John as he walked away.

Tyler followed her gaze.

"No theres not. You can do so much better. I dont know why you let him get to you"

Me neither gabriella thought to herself as John got back in the car.

"Look at this!! There is no way this is a 20 bag. He gave us more than he should have," John said excitedly.

"But wasn't the bag you gave him a 30?" asked Tyler

"This is still way more," replied John

"Am i good or what?" gloated Gabriella

"Thank you Gabbie," they both said in unison.

She laughed. They were like such little kids sometimes.

"Theres alot here, you want any?" asked John.

"Nah you know thats not my thing anymore"

"Well if theres any left tomorrow we'll smoke with you"

Gabriella agreed to that. They dropped her off at home and left to go to Tyler's where they were planning on smoking all night. As she went inside and up to her room she realized Chad had never text her back. Before she had called to ask for the weed they had been having a conversation about something she couldn't remember right now. No one realy knew that they text each other. It was totally innocent but Taylor, despite being Gabriellas best friend was a little jealous and insecure. It mostly had to do with the fact that here lately Chad had been more persistent on having a threesome with Taylor and Gabriella. But thats what Taylor told her anyway. Chad had never said anything around her and so she always shrugged it off.

" That asshole!" Gabriella exclaimed out loud. " He got his coke and now he can't talk to nobody?!"

She had half a mind to text him that right then, but decided against it. As she turned away, her phone went off teling her that she had a text message. All thoughts of Chad went out of her head as she picked up her phone wondering who could be texting her at this time of night.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so I don't know how good it is. I always have trouble starting a story off but I promise it will get better! So read& review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Luver**

**By: Devika Rai**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella picked up her phone. It was a text message from Chad.

Chad: What? Now you got your weed you can't talk to nobody?

Gabs: You know what's funny? I was just thinking the same thing. And actually that weed wasn't for me. I told you that

Chad: But that's why I made the deal ma. I thought it was for you

Gabs: I'm sorry. I thought you knew it wasn't for me. Why would you do such a nice thing for me anyway? Am I so special? Lol

Chad: But of course ma. Why wouldn't you be?

Gabs: I told you before, there was a time when I didn't even think you liked me

There had been a time after Taylor and Chad had started dating and Gabriella had started to come around more often that she had felt that Chad didn't like her. She felt like maybe he thought she was the one influencing Taylor and that it was because of Gabriella that she was doing coke more. She had told them both this on many nights when they would all be up until the sun came up. But Chad always denied it.

Chad: How could I not like you?

Gabriella paused at this. She didn't know how to respond to this. She felt like they were skirting around something. Like there was something that wanted to be said but current situations were holding them back. And going down that path could only lead to trouble. But then she decided she was looking to much into it and brushed it off, continuing the conversation as if it were nothing.

So they continued their conversation well into the night. Just getting to know each other better. They had always just been friends by association. Now they were getting the chance to actually learn about each other. All though there were many times at Taylor And Chad's apartment when they would agree on things that would go against what everyone else was thinking. Somehow they always ended up on the same side of an arguement.

Chad: You realize this is the longest conversation we've had, ever?

Gabs: Well seeing as we've been texting for about 3-4 hours now, i would say yea it is

Chad: You know theres one thing I never really knew about you

Crap, thought Gabriella. Here it comes. Somehow she knew he would ask sooner or later.

Gabs: Oh whats that?

Chad: Are you bi?

Gabs: No im straight

Chad: So you don't like girls?

Gabs: Well i've never actually hooked up with a girl so... i guess i don't really know

There was no way she could tell him about the time 2 months ago when her and Taylor had hooked up. Or last month with Kelsie. Only those 3 knew about that and they were the only 3 who would ever know.

Chad: Oh okay

Gabs: Why?

Chad: Because i know Taylor asked you about a threesome and she said you don't like girls

Gabs: Yea she did tell me about that

Chad: And? Well? Did you ever give it any thought?

Gabs: I did. But it would have been weird ya know? You know how she gets about me and you already

Chad: You didn't want it to happen and then her be even weirder about the two of us hanging out?

Gabs: Yeah. I just didn't want things to be wierd after

Chad: So you say you thought about a threesome? Me you & Taylor?

Gabs: Yea why?

Then came the question that changed everything.

Chad: So since you thought about it, you must have been feeling me right?

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Dont forget to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Luver**

**By: Devika Rai**

* * *

_Chad: So you say you thought about a threesome? Me you & Taylor?_

_Gabs: Yea why?_

_Then came the question that changed everything._

_Chad: So since you thought about it, you must have been feeling me right?_

* * *

Gabriella didn't know how to respond. She knew this could go one of two ways. She could lie or she could tell the truth. Curiosity got the better of her though. 

Gabs: Yea I guess I always thought you were cute. But that was as far as it went. You were Taylor's and that meant off limits. So any thoughts beyond that were forbidden

Chad: Well I've always thought you were hot

Gabs: What? Since when?

Chad: Since the first day I met you. I thought you kinda knew

Gabs: How? We don't talk that much

Chad: The texts. I thought i was doing a pretty good job of sending you signals

Gabs: Obviously not good enough lol

Chad: Well if you were feeling me like you say then you should have noticed

Gabs: I also said i thought of you as off limits so i just brushed it off as you being friendly

Chad: Oh ok

Chad: So do you have any pice you could send me?

Gabs: Of?

Chad: Of you silly. Naked preferably

Gabs: I have a few on my computer. None naked though

Chad: What if i send you some of me?

Gabs: I dont think that would really be appropriate

Chad: Lol

Gabs: Whats so funny?

Chad: Even before you sent that i knew you would say that

Gabs: So why ask?

Chad: Just thought i would take a chance

Gabriella looked at the clock. It was after five in the morning.

Gabs: The sun is going to be up soon ya know?

Chad: Sun's coming up, time to go to sleep lol

Gabs: Hey! Thats my line lol

Chad: Well what are you doing tomorrow?

Gabs: Nothing planned. You ?

Chad: Well i'm free until about 3:30. Wanna come over? Taylor's got work

Gabs: Come over and?

Chad: Haha and nothing. Hang out, smoke a blunt, take a few shots

Gabs: Trying to get me shitty? lol

Chad: Not me never lol. So do you think we should tell Taylor?

Gabs: Well thats up to you. You know her better. Think she'll freak?

Chad: Yea i know she will. Lets worry about that tomorrow. Ill call you when i get up. Have a good night

Gabs: Nite

Gabriella was glad to have that conversation over with. What had she just gotten herself into? She knew it wasn't a good idea to go over there. But they were just friends, hanging out. There was nothing wrong with that. Still she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. As soon as she closed her eyes she was knocked out.

* * *

Gabriella woke up a lil earlier than usual that morning. She got up and went through what was becoming her daily routine. She had only been out of work for a week or so now and she knew the time woud come when she would have to look for a new job but for right now she was enjoying the time off. As she was cleaning up the kitchen, her thoughts went to her conversation with Chad the night before. Was she even sure it was Chad she was texting? How did she know Taylor hadn't picked up his phone and been texting her? What if this was a setup? The only thing that comforted her was the fact that they had been texting before her and the guys had went to the apartment and that she knew he had come downstairs because Taylor was sleeping. 

Gabriella had gotten out out of the shower and was only just half dressed when she got a text message.

Chad: Hey you. Are you up yet?

Gabs: I've been up

Chad: Well i just got up so im going to go take a shower. Are you still coming over today?

Gabs: Yea of course

Chad: Alright well i'll let you know when i'm on my way over

As Gabriella got ready she couldn't help but think what the day had in store for her. She straightened out her hair and did her makeup. Then she agonized over what to wear. She always had to look cute before leaving the house. But how cute was too cute? And wasn't it a little inappropriate to look too cute when hanging out with your best friend's boyfriend? Jeans weren't a problem but tops were. How much skin was too much? She decided on a regular black spaghetti strap since it was pretty hot out. It was the middle of June. The only problem with the shirt was it was made of a silky kind of material that liked to slip occasionally if she wasn't careful. But the top paired with her favorite hip huggers, that showed her figure off pretty nicely, was something she would usually wear so it would do. Her phone went off with a text message from Chad.

Chad: I'm pulling into the park now

Gabriella grabbed her purse and looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad, she thought. She grabbed a light jacket since she knew the apartment would be cold. As she stepped outside and watched Chad's car pull up, she couldn't help but think, there's no turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Luver**

**By: Devika Rai**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Gabriella stepped out into the sunlight. Chad watched her as she walked over to the passenger side of the car. She had butterflies in her stomach. This was the first time she had ever felt nervous around Chad. Even through all the nights when they would sit around getting fucked up and she would be crazy retarded, she had never really cared what he thought. But it was all coming back to her now and she felt a little embarrassed. She got into the car and turned to him. 

"Hey," Gabriella said trying to sound nonchalant.

"What's up?" Chad replied in his smooth, sexy voice.

Wait, since when had she ever thought of Chad's voice as sexy, Gabriella thought to herself.

"You good?" asked Chad with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think the heats getting to me a little is all"

"You still smoking that blunt wit me right?"

" Hell no. Its too hot out. Ill pass out"

"Excuses excuses. You promised"

"No i didn't. I said i'd take a few shots with you"

"Alright i'm holding you to that then"

They pulled into the parking lot at the apartments. Gabriella got out of the car feeling very unsure of herself. She wasn't sure she liked this feeling. Chad opened the door leading into the building and waited for Gabriella to walk ahead. She couldn't help but feel like he was watching her every move. They reached the apartment, Chad unlocked the door, and they stepped inside.

"Shot time!" Chad called from the kitchen.

Gabriella groaned.

"What is it?" she called back

"SoCo," he said as he appeared around the corner holding a shot glass and a glass of Pepsi. " Here you go ma, your shot and your chaser". He turned to go back into the kitchen to get his shot. He held his glass up to hers when he returned. "Cheers"

"Cheers," replied Gabriella and took her shot. It went down smooth enough but she still almost gagged. The only problem with SoCo was it was sweet. And chasing with the Pepsi didn't help much either

Chad pulled out a pre rolled blunt and sparked it. He took a few hits and went to pass it to Gabriella.

"I thought i told you i wasn't smoking with you?" she said.

"Alright then take another shot with me"

"Gladly"

Gabriella grabbed both of their shot glasses and went into the kitchen and found the bottle of SoCo on the counter. She poured the two shots and walked back into the living room. She handed Chad his shot and he looked up at her. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. But then again this was the first time she had ever been this close to him with no one around. Something stirred deep down inside of her... and it scared her. She broke eye contact and went to sit on the rocking chair that was diagonal from the couch that Chad was sitting on. This way she could steal glances at him without him noticing. For him to look at her, he would have to turn around since they were both facing the TV. Gabriella took her shot before Chad did. Might as well get fucked up, she thought.

"You took your shot already?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, hurry up and catch up," she said laughing.

Chad took his shot and got up to go into the kitchen. He stopped in front of her to take her empty glasses. He looked down at her and gave her the blunt ,staring just a little too long. She took the blunt and looked down at herself. The shirt had slipped and left her bra exposed. Damn, she thought as she hurried to fix herself before Chad walked back in. She took a few hits off the blunt and handed it back to him after he came back and set a glass of water and a shot on the floor next to her.

"You know i wasn't sure it was you I was talking to last night," Chad said out of nowhere

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't it be me?" she asked confused.

"I thought you might have went with Sharpay and maybe she had your phone. I half expected her to walk out of your house today. But when i saw it was just you, i relaxed"

Gabriella stared to tell him she had the same thoughts this morning but couldn't get the words out. She was a lightweight and the weed had started to hit her already.

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"I know you probably thought the same thing. That Taylor might have had my phone or something?" he asked

She nodded as he handed her the blunt again. Chad could tell she was already feeling the effects of the weed and the alcohol. He didn't know why she took the blunt again. But he liked her this way. There was something cute about the way her eyes got all half lidded and she would look like she had a secret. Like she was in her own private world. Gabriella went to pass the blunt back and caught Chad staring at her. Out of nervousness she glanced back at the TV and started giggling.

"Chad, what the hell is it that you've got me watching?"

"What?! This is your soap. Passions, ugh!" he laughed

"So how come you never said anything before last night?" she questioned

"I don't know. It just never came up i guess. Last night was just a good opportunity"

"Oh"

Gabriella went to take a sip of water making sure he wasn't watching her. She hated smoking weed anymore. Especially the way she always seemed to shake and she thought she would drop everything. She took her shot hoping it would clear her head a little bit. Almost as if he knew what she as doing, without actually looking at her mind you, Chad took his shot, put out his blunt and got up to refill their shot glasses. They finished watching Passions, Gabriella giggling the whole time.

"You know i never realized how stupid this show was until now. But then this is the first time i ever watched it high too," she said still giggling.

"Crazy ass. So you ready to go?"

Gabriella went to stand up and wobble a little. Chad just laughed and asked if she needed any help. She told him she was fine. As soon as they walked outside and into the heat Gabriella started to feel giddy.

"I hate you," she said to Chad

"What? What did i do?"

"I'm all fucked up and it's only 3 in the afternoon"

"At least you don't have to go to work"

"Yay! Lucky me"

Chad pulled up in front of Gabriella's house. She paused wondering if she should give him a hug or not. She decided against it and instead just turned to him.

"Alright well have fun at work"

"Haha yea right. I'll hit you up later ma"

Gabriella paused for a minute before getting out of the car and looked back at Chad. Time stood still for a second as if waiting for something. Gabriella decided, whatever it was, it wasn't coming. She opened the door.

"Bye," she said getting out.

"See ya"

Gabriella closed the door and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She watched him pull off and go around the corner. When he was out of sight, she turned to go inside. What had she expected? Certainly nothing more than what had happened. All in all it wasn't a bad day, she decided. She decided to call Sharpay when she got inside to see how she was doing. Her and Jason had just recently broken up after a year and a half. Gabriella knew it wouldn't last long but still... She picked up the phone and dialed Sharpay's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey," said Sharpay sounding a little down.

"Aw sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Gabriella concerned.

"I'm just missing Jason. Are you okay? You sound like you're slurring your words?"

"I'm fine. I just got bored and went into mom's liquor cabinet and took a few shots of something," said Gabriella at the moment not being able to remember what her mother even had in the house that would sound believable since she wasn't much of a drinker. Fortunately. Sharpay was too into herself at the moment to care.

"I was thinking about calling John. Have you talked to him lately?"

"Yeah, i was just with him and Tyler last night"

"You think he's home?" Sharpay asked, perking up a little

"Now? Yeah he should be," Gabriella replied uneasily.

Gabriella still had feelings for John, it was obvious and she had told Sharpay this before. But here lately Sharpay had started to notice him a little more too. They had both confessed to liking him, it was just that neither of them had told him. Largely due to the fact that he had a girlfriend, who just happened to be in Cali for the summer. John had talked to both of the girls about how he was thinking about breaking up with her and both girls were ready, waiting to pounce. But to keep the friendship, they made a promise that they would let him decide since it was clear he liked them both. But Gabriella had the feeling he would go for the blond and that hurt like hell. After all this time, she still felt like she had first claim over him. Just thinking about the two of them together made Gabriella feel sick.

"I think i should've eaten something before i started drinking. I don't feel well all of a sudden,"said Gabriella.

"Tsk tsk, you can tell you're a beginner. Feel better, call me later. Byyyyeee"

"Bye," Gabriella replied half-heartedly and hung up.

She layed down and her head started to spin with thoughts of John and Sharpay. She needed something to take her mind off of this. Being fucked up and thinking too much, never resulted in anything good. Her phone went off telling her she had a text message. She looked to see who it was from. Fortunately or unfortunately, only time would tell, her distraction came in the form of Chad.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys like it so far


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Luver**

**By: Devika Rai**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Gabriella opened her phone seeing she had a text message from Chad. A smile broke out on her face before she even looked at the message. 

Chad: What's up ma? How you feeling?

Gabi: Ugh, I'm lying down. My head started to spin

Chad: You are such a light weight lol

Gabi: You're only now noticing? Haha

Chad: I wanted to say I had fun today. And you was lookin good

Gabriella blushed at this.

Gabi: Aw thank you. I had fun too

Chad: Your ass was looking good too. I was watchin it as you walked up the stairs

Gabi: Haha. Oh so that's why you let me in front of you?

Chad: Lol. No i'm just a nice guy. Lookin at ur ass was just a bonus

Gabi: Oh ok lol. Well thanx

Chad: So i was wonderin...

Gabi: What were you wonderin?

Chad: How do you feel about a kiss?

Gabi: I think a kiss can tell you how you feel about someone. Whether theres something there or not

Chad: I agree

Shit, thought Gabriella. Did he mean how would i feel about him kissing me?

Chad: So would you be totally against the idea?

Gabi: No

Oh my god, what am i doing? she thought as soon as the message was sent.

Chad: What are you doing tonite?

Gabi: I have no plans that i know of

Chad: What if I picked you up after I'm done work? Is there somewhere we could go?

Gabi: Um yea i know a spot or two

Chad: Alright well i'm done at 12 so i'll be around about 12:20 or so.

Gabi: Ok. I have to ask you something though

Chad: What's on ur mind ma?

Oh, why did he have to keep callin her "ma"?!

Gabi: What's the deal wit you and Taylor?

Chad: Well, as of right now, we're just living together but WE aren't together

Gabi: Oh ok

Chad: So i'll call you when i get out of here. Can't wait

* * *

It was 11:30 and all kinds of thought were running through Gabriella's head as she got out of the shower. What the hell was she getting herself into? How could she do this to Taylor? But if nothing happened, was it really a betrayal? Her and Chad were just two friends hanging out... right? And again there was the problem of WHAT THE HELL TO WEAR? She had never had this problem with John. They were too close for that. He always thought she looked good and didn't really care what she wore. She never had to try and impress him. But wait, why the hell was she thinking of trying to impress Chad? Ugh! She hated this. Before she knew it, it was 12 and Chad was calling. 

"Hey you, " he said when she answered.

"Hi"

"So what's up? How was your day? What you do all day?"

"Um.. besides talk to YOU all day? Nothing. Mr. 'I don't wanna go to work even though all i do is sit around and text and IM people all day'," Gabriella teased.

"What? I do work.. when there's work to do," Chad said laughing.

They spent the next fifteen minutes small talking. Chad told her about work and what was going on on the highway while he was driving.

"So you decided where we're going yet?"

"Yes i did"

"Alright good cause i'm bout to pull up in front of your house"

"Ok i'll be right down," Gabriella said and hung up.

Gabriella basically had to sneak out of her house. Even though she was 18, her mother would still question her and want to know where she was going so late in the night. She got in the car and directed Chad to the spot she had chosen. It was really just an empty field with some trees. But it was a place where they didn't have to worry about running into anyone they knew. And there weren't that many lights so if you stayed in the right spot, people could walk right by and not even know you were there. Chad parked in the lot next to the field, next to a van which blocked out alot of the light from the street lamp. They both got out of the car and leaned up against it looking up at the stars.

"I always loved looking at the stars," said Chad.

"Really? I never knew that. Thats funny, so do I," replied Gabriella.

As they were talking, Gabriella couldn't help staring at Chad and wondering what it would be like to kiss him. She suddenly felt the urge to step forward and kiss him first, but she stopped herself. How would that look? So she just decided to wait for him to make the first move, if he ever did. Her phone went off telling her she had a text message. It was Sharpay.

Sharpay: I have to tell you something

Gabi: What's wrong?

Sharpay: I kissed John tonight

Gabriella was pissed.

Gabi: And?

Sharpay: I just wanted to be the one to tell you

Gabi: What about Kristina?

Sharpay: He called her and broke up with her

Gabi: Oh

Gabriella threw her phone through the open window and onto the car seat. She wanted the conversation to be over with. She got another text message.

"Popular tonight are we?" Chad teased her.

"It's Sharpay. She hooked up with John tonight"

"What? What about Kristina?"

"Thats what i said. Apparently he broke up with her," Gabriella replied as she opened her phone to look at the text message, hoping she didn't sound bitter. Chad didn't know that she liked John. Or at least she had never told him.

Sharpay: I'm sorry. It just happened

Gabi: Whatever. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you later

Gabriella wasn't really in the mood to hide how pissed she was from Sharpay. Her insides twisted just picturing the two of them kissing. She threw her phone back in the car and turned back to stare at the stars. Lost in her thoughts, Gabriella didn't even notice that Chad was now standing in front of her. She felt him staring at her and that broke her out of her daze. She looked at Chad. He was staring at her in a way that made her blush and look away. He stepped forward and lifted her face up by her chin so she was looking into his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat but she didn't pull away. He leaned forward and kissed her ever so softly. Gabriella felt a jolt go through her body. She saw stars behind her closed eyelids. The kiss was short, but oh so sweet! They broke apart and all Gabriella could do was smile. This was the first guy who had ever made her feel this was with the first kiss. She was still in a daze when he took her hands and pulled her toward a spot in front of the woods and pointed up to a break in the trees.

"Look how bright the north star is. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh wow," she said breathlessly.

Chad wrapped his arms around her from behind. Gabriella leaned back into him and just let him hold her. His breath warmed the back of her neck as he kissed it softly. Then he took her earlobe into is mouth and gently sucked. Gabriella let out a moan as she grinded against him. She turned her head to look at him. He kissed her again this time harder and deeper. She turned her body around so it too was facing Chad, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad pulled her up against him and held her there. Gabriella felt a tingling sensation between her legs. He was turning her on and all he had done so far was kiss her! This time, Gabriella broke the kiss. But Chad still held her tight, not letting go.She looked into his eyes and all she could think about was Taylor. Taylor, Taylor, this was Taylor's Chad. How many times had she watched them together and thought how perfect they were together, and how much she liked the two of them together? As much as she tried, Gabriella couldn't get Taylor out of her head. She pulled out of Chad's embrace and turned back around to stare at the stars.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked concerned as he turned her back around to face him.

For some reason she just couldn't look him in the eye.

"I don't know. I guess i just feel a little weird about this."

"I'm sorry. I know this is confusing for you. It is for me too."

"It's okay. I wouldn't be here if i didn't want to be."

Gabriella leaned forward to kiss him. Even though she couldn't stop thinking of Taylor, she couldn't just not kiss Chad either. It felt too good. Right, and yet wrong at the same time. Something rustled across the field in the bushes. Two people came walking out. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat out of nervousness. As they walked by, she saw that she didn't know either one of them. She let out a breath.

"Little skitzy are we?" she teased Chad who looked a little nervous still.

"Maybe a little. You didn't know either of them did you?"

"Nope"

"Come on. Let's sit in the car."

They walked over to the car and got in. Chad turned on the air and then turned towards Gabriella. He leaned over and kissed her again. He held her hand with one hand and the other... well it went exploring a little. He traveled up her thigh and over to her ass. He squeezed and Gabriella let out a moan. He moved up her side slowly, sending shivers down her spine. He broke the kiss to lean down further and suck on her neck. Gabriella opened her eyes. Somehow, everytime she opened her eyes and saw Chad all she could think of was Taylor. She moved so that he would look up at her. She kissed him again and then turned around and layed her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and held her there for awhile. Finally, he kissed her on the top of the head and turned her around.

"I should probably get going. It's getting late."

He kissed her again and then put the car in reverse and pulled out of the lot.

"So what's Taylor gonna say about you coming home so late?" questioned Gabriella

"Nothing. I'll just tell her i had to work late."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"Umm... I don't know yet. Haven't even thought about it. Why? What are you doing?"

"Well I'm working 8-4 tomorrow. I was thinking i could come see you before i go home. If that's alright with you that is"

"Of course it is. Let me see what I'm doing tomorrow and I'll let you know"

They pulled up in front of her house. This time, Gabriella leaned over and gave him a hug. They kissed good night and got out of the car and went into her house. Being careful not to wake anyone up, Gabriella had barely made it up the stairs when her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text message from Chad

Chad: You in safe and sound?

Gabi: Yes thanx for asking

Chad: Alright then well good night punk

Gabi: Hey! Why am i a punk?

Chad: Because i like callin you a punk lol

Gabi: Haha alright then i dont mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night

Gabriella closed her phone and looked at the time. It was a little after 2:30 in the morning. She got ready for bed and didn't realize how tired she was until she got into bed. She didn't even have enough energy to think about all the events of the day before she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanx for the reviews. Keep em coming. They give me the motivation to keep writing lol 


End file.
